Where The Unworldly Reside
by Syonama
Summary: Okay. So this is my own story. Every single character in here is mine and the plot. So, if you wanna read something different, continue on my beautiful people!
1. AUTHORS NOTE

**Authors Note**: So yeah, if you've read the description, then you know that this is my own personal story. So here is the summary to the story in general:

**Summary**:

Sianku and Akina Masenko have not always been normal girls. Having an abusive mother, an unknown father, and figuring out their not human takes a drastic affect on their lives.

**Authors Note**: Okkkkkkaaaaaaayyyyyy!!!! So tell me if you think it'll be good. But I warn you, I SUCKKKKK at summaries, so yeah. And I'll be updating on this one pretty frequently.

Oh!!!  
And I AM NOT abandoning the other stories! I just have a writers' block on them.

Okiedokie then!


	2. Prologue

Authors Note: Okay, here's the Prologue!

_____________________________________

**Prologue**

It's exciting how there is two worlds on Earth. There's one where there are regular people who go to work and school, regular people with mundane problems. Regular people who don't have a care in the world. Then there's one that's a secret, that's prohibited for humans to know about. A world that have the most fierce and mellow creatures known to mankind. A world that is nothing but a bunch of myths and faerie tales to humans.

A safe place where faeries, pixies, vampires, werewolves, demons, angels, and other unworldly things reside. It's because of that world that the mundane one is still living.

There's a reason it's a secret to humans, but it seems that me and my sister have stumbled upon it.

Because we fell in love with occupants of this secret place.

And are occupants ourselves.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sighing quietly I rolled over onto my stomach, thinking about my dream. My eyes stung with unshed tears as a shudder passed through my body from trying to hold them back. Next to me, I felt my sister stir and looked over at her curled up form. Her red locks were spilled over the golden sheet, strands of a light blue popping out under the lighting. I rolled over again and copied her position. She yawned and opened her eyes to look directly into mine; it was sort of like looking into a mirror.

I guess you could say my sister and I are twins. Although we both can see the obvious differences in ourselves and each other, I'm assuming that other people cannot. But even if we did look alike to others, it was still easy to tell us apart. My left eye was a silver color and, in Aki's words, was like a mirror; you could see yourself in it. Aki's right eye was a pretty forest green color. Our other eyes were an icy blue, so imagine how much those colors protruded. But we're not complaining, we were born with these eyes, and we were proud.

"Sia?" Aki rubbed at her eyes and curled up even more, "what are you doin' up now?"

I moved to sit up, my own red tresses spilling over my shoulder. Unfortunately, Aki was the only one with the light blue strands.

"I'm not sure actually. I had another dream though."

She also got into a sitting position, stretching slightly.

"Well, what was this one about? Do you think it's another one of your premonitions? Or just perturbed sleeping? You were twisting and turning a lot, that's why I'm in your bed now." She smiled, "You're always more serene when we sleep in the same bed."

I couldn't help but smile back, her smiles were invigorating. But I guess me being the youngest; she had that influence on me.

"I'm not too sure." I said, getting back to deciphering my recent dream, "It didn't feel like a regular dream, but it wasn't like my normal premonitions. It started off later in the day." I shrugged my shoulders helplessly, purposely avoiding the other question, "I guess we'll just wait it out."

I scratched my shoulder because of my hair, but instead 4 small gashes appeared. I curled my hand into a fist, hoping Aki didn't perceive it.

But, of course, she did.

And she had my hand in hers in the next second while her eyes went over my shoulder, but she didn't move to stop the bleeding because I could already feel it start to heal and close up. She let go of my hand and sighed.

"Didn't you cut your nails just yesterday?"

I nodded and rubbed my temples, carefully, trying to think this through. This has been going on with us for a while now, in fact since we've been born. When we were smaller, every now and then I'd get a bout of energy or strength or speed, and Aki would as well. But something about her, something about the air around her sent electrifying currents over my skin that hurt. We both still get these, but now that current is tolerable and is even a little bit ticklish. And as for the healing bit, we both can do it. We discovered that…. capability when we were playing in the kitchen and we knocked over some knives. One sliced into my arm and the other into Aki's foot. But as soon as the wounds were there, they were gone just as fast.

"Maybe mom knows what's going on." I heard Aki say, getting up and stretching her arms up high; her little tank-top ridding above her belly button, _my_ sweatpants hanging low on her hips.

"But Aki, mom tried to kill us. I even bet you that she tried to get rid of us because of the things that are happening now."

She looked at me and held out her arms. I crawled over to her, got up and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Mom can't be trusted Aki, you know that."

"But Sia, what if she knows what's going on. And what of your dreams? She could help us if she knows about what's happening."

Tears collected in my eyes once again.

"Aki…my dream…"

She pulled back from the hug and looked into my eyes, silently telling me to continue. I took a deep, calming breath.

"Mommy's coming home and it's not going to be pleasant."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Tell me what you think people!!!!!

Review review review!


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Our mother left us alone at age 15, and, for lack of better words, was a total bitch in those 15 years. It's…. scarce or rare that people remember their baby days. And no, I don't mean baby as in 2 or 3 years old. I mean the **real** baby days like a week or month old. I guess just because it's uncommon doesn't mean it's impracticable.

Aki and I remember waaay back; back to our days in the womb. It's astonishing that we didn't come out deformed or anything as troubling as that, with all the alcohol and drugs our mother did. She even tried committing suicide. And I haven't even gotten to the worse part yet.

She did all those things to try and kill us.

I could remember all the alcohol that was carelessly poured into us. Me and Aki factually clung to each other when she did those things. And even now, once in a blue moon, we'd get small cravings of Vodka or Champaign or Sex on the Beach (a really good alcoholic beverage). And 3 years ago, she tried one last attempt before leaving us:

Poisoning.

What kind of mother would ever do that to their children, their own flesh and blood?

"She can't be coming back?!" Aki said, panicking slightly, "She's just trying to ruin the lives we've built since she abandoned us!"

I took a hold of my sisters' shoulders, boring my eyes into her own.

"We are not 15 year old children anymore. We know how to fight-"

"We don't even know how to control it!"

"But listen to me Aki, hear me out!" I yelled lightly, "We cannot show our fear. As soon as she sees it…feels it, she's going to pounce and feed off of it."

Seeing her take a calming breath, I kissed her temple.

"You're right." She said, "We're not 15 anymore. 3 years of training has strengthened us."

She gave me a tight hug, "Let's go get dressed."

15 minutes later I was dressed in my new black zipped up corset and my pair of black and red skinny jeans that had rips in them from multiple wears. I left my hair down, leaving it a bit shaggy-looking, and my bangs framing my face, and put on a scenic necklace with the pendant looking like a raindrop. Aki wore something more unadorned but still different. She had on a Courtezan Corset top with a long velvet skirt and stockings with homemade holes in them. Letting her bangs frame her face like mine, she put the rest of her hair in a messy bun and pinned it up then put on a simple silver chain around her neck. We both looked at each other and shared an exquisite smile while I put on my Vans and she put on her high-top converses. We stood side by side in the full body mirror on our door. Boy did we look nothing alike now…well, aside from the same height, same one eye color, and same voice pitch. Other than that, we're totally different people!

"Come one Sia, let's get going to school or we're gunna be late again."

"Go get the keys, you can drive today."

"Yes!" She yelled and got the keys of our red convertible mustang. Let's just say we have deep pockets. I smiled and as soon as I heard the front door close, I picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number, but *67'd it.

A hello a couple octaves down my voice pitch answered.

"I'm warning you," I said, ice dripping off of every word, "do not come near us."

I could hear the smile in her voice:

"I'm not allowed to see my-"

"DAMMIT! Stay away from us!" I said through clenched teeth then hung up the phone.

I hung onto the counter, afraid that if I let go, my knees will buckle.

She can't just come back into our lives, it's not right, it's not fair! Why give us a 3 year break then come back and pick up where she left off? Impatient honks from outside took me out of my thoughts. I grabbed my messenger bag and headed out.

As soon as I got outside, I saw Aki jumping up and down, dancing in the drivers' seat. As soon as I heard the screaming of: "The second robber to the right of Christ", I instantly knew she was blasting The Poet and The Pendulum, her favorite song. I put my book bag in the back seat and hopped into the passenger seat.

"Let's get going, I have a challenge for you." I said, lowering the music and changing it from her Nightwish/Jonas Brothers CD to my Imogen Heap/Demi Lovato CD.

She looked at me through her peripheral vision.

"Okay.."

"We have 10 minutes to get to school or we're late…again. It's a 10 minute drive, get there in under 8 minutes and we have to be sitting in our regular spot before the bell rings; going to lockers if need be."

She smiled as the song The Walk by Imogen Heap came on, put the car in reverse, and backed out the driveway; already doing 30.

"You're on!" She yelled as I laughed and started singing along to the song.

7 minutes later we were sitting in out Intermediate Woman's Chorus, waiting for the teacher to get in. The teacher originally separated us because she kept getting us mixed up, but right now, Aki was sitting next to me in my section (first sopranos), our book bags pilled on one another's.

"Sia," Aki nudged me, "do I get something for completing the challenge?"

I was about to respond, but I just remember this part of my dream.

Yes, I mean **this** part.

Which mean that mom must be visiting today.

I looked at Aki, and I guess she picked up on what just happened because she cursed loudly. Then the intercom came on, stopping all noise:

"Sianku and Akina please gather all of your belongings and report to the front office, Sianku and Akina."

Aki (yes, short for Akina) and I got up, grabbing out messenger bags, and headed out.

"You dreamt this already, haven't you?"

I didn't answer because she already knew.

"Is **she** in the office?"

Quietly, I said, "No."

"Then who is it?"

"I'm not sure, but there were two guys." I looked to her, hope in my eyes, "Dad?"

She looked back at me, "Hunny, I really dou-", She paused, "I really don't know."

I knew she wasn't going to say that, but I didn't press her for it. Reaching the front office, we both pushed open the heavy doors and heard the end of a conversation.

"I still do not understand why you guys are taking away my schools best two students!" We heard the principle say, "You're just students yourselves, why is the school sending students?"

One of the boys there, the one with shaggy pale blonde hair answered very formally, "Because Miss. The school feels as if the students we collect will feel more relaxed if students themselves were to come and get them."

Realization hit on the principles face, and she said under her breath, "So that's why they're so different..."

Aki and I shared a look, wondering what she was talking about.

The other boy with jet black hair in a pony tail looked in our direction, his bangs falling over his eyes, and nudged the blonde-haired guy. He looked at us and smiled briefly.

"Well you see, here they are, and they're all ready. Miss, we will be going now."

"One of you has to sign some papers."

The blonde kid volunteered as the black-haired kid came towards us.

"Hello. I am Sakeru Hira. You two are the sisters they called, no?"

Nodding, I said, "Yeah. I'm Sianku and this is Akina."

Before he got to respond, Aki stepped forward and said, surprising him that we sound exactly the same, "Where is it that we are going? And what do you mean different school?"

"Akina-"

"Aki." She corrected absentmindedly.

"Aki, we'll get into all of that later on. Do either of you have anything of any value in your lockers?"

We both shook our heads no at the same time. He started laughing. It was a powerful sound and, surprisingly, I liked it a lot.

"I really don't see what's so confusing about you two. I can tell you apart easily, as if I've known you on years on end."  
He smiled and my heart skipped a beat. Aki looked at me strangely; she knew what I was feeling. It was a sister thing.

"Who's the other boy?" she asked.

"Oh him," he looked back over his shoulder then back at us, "he's a cousin of mine. His name is Kane Forkash. He's a pretty laid back guy."

He smiled again and I couldn't help but smile back.

Hm. He's just as influencing as Aki.

The Kane guy walked up to us and looked us over with his unusually black eyes. Just as Aki knew when my heart skipped a beat, I knew when hers did when Kane smiled. But there was something…feral in that smile.

"Well," he said, "that was easy enough. Akina's the one with the green eye and a simpler….style about her." He smiled again, "Sianku's more exotic."

"Let's get going, shall we?" Sakeru said, bringing keys out of his pocket.

"We have our own car, we'll follow you." Aki said.

Sakeru and Kane shared a look before nodding and escorting us out the door. As soon as we were out, Aki and I ran to our car. I made it first and jumped into the drivers' seat.

"Hey!" Aki said, stopping to put her bag in the back.

I stuck my tongue out at her, "You got to drive here!"

While she got in, a shiny black Jaguar came up to the car.

The window rolled down while I started my ignition; hearing and feeling the car purr to life.

"Nice ride." Sakeru said from the passenger seat.

I nodded towards him and smiled lightly.

Disregarding him, Kane said, "Just follow us, it's about a 5 minute ride."

I nodded again and followed them out of the parking lot. I looked at Aki, sharing a momentary look. We both had a weird feeling that this was the last time we'd be seeing this school.

"Why do you think they're sending us to a new school?" Aki asked.

I shrugged, stopping right behind the Jaguar at a red light.

"Whatever the reason, I sure am glad. Maybe mom won't know where we're going and won't be able to reach us."

Aki leaned against the seat as we started up again.

"Those boys are weird."

I laughed, "Seems like you took a liking to Kane..."

She mock-glared at me and said, "I can say the same thing about you and Sakeru."

I just smiled and playfully nudged her.

"Be careful though," she said, "he seems….different."

I looked at her for a moment.

"And we aren't?"

_________________________________________________________________________

A/N: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

please....OR I'LL GET SESSHOUMARU TO GET YOU!!!!


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I looked over at my cousin, who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Kane, you alright?"

He nodded.

"I'm thinking about the twins. They're more in sync with each other than I originally thought they'd be." He smiled, his incisors showing, "I can tell they don't like to be referred to as twins."

We stopped at another red light. I looked in the mirror to see the Masenko sisters laughing.

"Sianku is very fashionable, she knows what she has and she's not afraid to show it off. Akina is more serious, she's fashionable as well but it's in more of a careless way. They're both powerful though, and easy to tell apart." I said, still looking in the mirror.

Kane looked over at me and for a split second I remembered we were born to destroy each other. I mentally shook that thought from my head.

"You know," he said, bringing me out of my musings, "we may only be cousins, but you're like a brother to me."

I nodded, understanding the hidden message in those words as if he said them. His thoughts must've been on track with mine.

He sighed, "These girls are going to put a majority of the female population at school into rage."  
I laughed, "Why would you say that?"

"Do you not see how gorgeous they are?" He let out a little laugh, "Guys are going to be all over them….and the occasional girl."

I shook my head and smiled.

"But do you think they'd be accepted?"

Kane shrugged, "Let's hope so. I really don't feel like babysitting them."

"We may have to for a while. They don't even know what they are, let alone know about their skills."

"That's not entirely true," Kane said, pulling into the school parking lot, "I heard them talking about dreams when they were coming to the office." He tapped his ear, "Did you forget about my heightened sense of hearing?"

I nodded and left it at that, going back to my own thoughts.

A couple seconds later, the girls pulled into a parking spot right next to ours. Once we got out, Kane went straight to business.

"Follow us, and leave your bags in the car. It's your first day and you're not going to need them for a while."

He started walking towards the buildings front doors.

"So you girls are living on your own?" I asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

Akina was the one to respond:

"Yeah, our mom-"

"-is dead." Sianku cut in.

Me and Kane exchanged a look.

"I'm sorry to hear that. What happened?" He said.

"We don't like to talk about it." Sianku retorted sharply.

Akina grabbed a hold of Siankus' hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Don't take offence," she said in a soft tone, "she's still a little poignant about it. It happened only a year ago."

Kane looked at me and I nodded ever so slightly. They were lying. Maybe not about their mother dying, but about saying she died last year. The school records show that they've been living alone since the beginning of high school. Which is illegal.

We made it to the front office in silence.

"Mrs. Johnson, we're back with Sianku and Akina. They've been very cooperative." Kane said as if they weren't right next to him.

I am a guy….a TEENAGE guy at that, so I couldn't help it that my eyes began to wonder. They went to Akina first. She had a cute little shape to her, from what I could see from that top she was wearing. The skirt was long and graceful, but I could still see the outline of her little backside. Siankus' outfit showed ever curve she had possible. Once again, I'm a guy, so yes I was practically drooling and no I didn't know that she caught me staring at her.

"Mr. Hira! Did you get any of that or were you too busy staring at Miss. Sianku?"

I looked at Mrs. Johnson and smiled my boyish grin, "Yes I was busy staring at Sianku. I'm sorry Mrs. Johnson, but could you please repeat it?"

Sianku had a light blush on her cheeks and Kane and Akina were smiling.

Mrs. Johnson sighed impatiently, "I said I'm giving Sianku and Akina the same schedule as you and Kane. Just so you two can show them around a bit."

Now I was completely confused.

"But…wait! Isn't our schedule a bit rough for girls who're just starting out? Not to mention that Kane and I undergo utterly different training."

"Well if you were listening, you would've heard me say that that wouldn't be a problem. Now hurry and leave, I have lots of work to do." She made a shooing motion with her hands.

Once we were outside of the office, Sianku asked me, "What do you mean by a tough schedule or training?"

Kane was the one who answered, "You'll learn all about that in the first class you're going to."

"Now follow me ladies." I said, leading them down a couple of hallways until we stopped at a door that said: NEWBIES.

"This is where you'll be for a minute," I said, motioning to the door, "And me and Kane will be here waiting for you when the bell rings."

Kane pushed them forward gently, "See you later, girls."

______________________________________________________________________

A/N: C'mon now! review review!!!!!

oh, and if you have any ideas, concerns, or just questions, I always answers questions sent to mah email. so here ya gooooo:

demon (underscore) sianku (at) yahoo (dot) com

^_^


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sia looked at me strangely when the guys walked away.

"I'm getting worried now, what the hell is going on?"

I patted her shoulder and opened the door to see other people sitting in desks. A woman with curly strawberry blonde hair saw us and smiled brightly.

"Why hello there, come join us. We're just beginning." She said.

I grabbed Sias' hand and we walked into the room and sat near the door.

"Okay, well, I'm Mrs. Mena and all of you will be in this class for the next few days. This is a beginner's class and we go over all the rules and regulations for this school. Any questions so far?"

A girl with elegant jet-black hair and a slim face raised her hand, "What kind of school is this?"

Murmurs from all around the room erupted and Mrs. Mena raised her hand; silence immediately coating the room.

"Calm down, calm down. This school is a very special place. You're all here because you have potential. In your regular schools you kept up an A average in all of your classes and were excelling even beyond your advanced placement classes. Some of you even skipped grades. And yes, some of you didn't have the best grades, but that was only because you weren't trying-"

"Can you please just answer the question that Liz asked?" A boy, sitting next to Liz, with…green hair…asked.

Mrs. Mena smiled, "I was getting that, Aavery. It's a school for the very gifted students. I'm assuming everyone in this room has found out some interesting things about themselves. Some of you may be able to sense other peoples' emotions," she looked at me, "fast or faster reflexes, sensing relationship bonds with people," she then looked to Sia, "and even have concealments placed upon you." She looked at the Aavery guy briefly, "To put it even simpler, this is a school for the unworldly. Where the unworldly reside."

"So you're saying that this is a school for freaks?" Sia said, in no way kidding.

Her emotions were going crazy, and with the other emotions that were swirling around in this small room, I began to get a little lightheaded. I placed a hand on her knee to tell her to cool it. Immediately, her emotions were under reign of her control.

"You aren't freaks, and I would prefer you not use that word. I would prefer the words unworldly or supernatural."

I let out a small laugh and Sia and I said at the same time, "You may prefer those words, but we prefer freaks."

And Sia kept going:

"So we're all here because we are freaks?! Because we don't fit into the stupid mundane society?! What if some of us don't want to know what we are and what we can do. What if we wanted to stay unnoticed?"

More murmurs were heard around the room as Sia vented, and Mrs. Mena didn't like it at all.

"What is your name miss?"

Sia just glared at her, so I answered, "I am Akina and this is my sister Sianku."

Mrs. Mena grimaced, "Oh, it's _you_ girls."

I folded my arms, "Why does everyone keep repeating that statement? Yes, we are _those_ girls."

"It's because of what you are."

"What do you mean what they are? Aren't they just like us?" That Liz girl said before I got a chance to respond.

"We are not here to discuss them!"

The room got silent instantly. It seems Mrs. Mena is frightening?

Hm, they should meet mom!

"Now as I was saying. This is kind of like a safe haven for when people, or kids like yourselves, want to find answers to your questions. The very basic I could explain would be Youkai and Tenshi because in all truth, there are many types of Tenshi and Youkai. Oh, and those of you who aren't familiar with these Japanese terms: Youkai means demon, Tenshi means angel, Hanyou means half-breed, mundane means regular or simple, Ningen means human, etc etc. There are classifications in this school such as Psychic One, Psychic Two, Youkai, Tenshi, Hanyou, Mixed Breeds, Faeries, Pixies, and Unknown. We do have some Ningens' here, but their thinking capabilities are up there with all the other species. Now-"

_BRRRRRRINGGG_

Everyone just got up and left while Sia and I just sat there.

"I believe I heard that you'll be having escorts. They're waiting for you." Mrs. Mena said, walking over to her desk and picking something up.

We both got up, but I looked straight at Mrs. Mena; Sia by my side, power radiating from her.

"Why is it that every teacher here knows us?"

She didn't even look up from some papers she was reading.

"Your mother and father are fairly famous." She said airily.

"Wait-"

"Akina, just leave Mrs. Mena alone and come on." Kane interrupted me and startling Sia.

"Fine."

Sia and I walked out to be greeted by Kane and Sakeru, who was leaning up against the wall.

"So how did you like Mrs. Mena's class?" He asked, pushing himself off the wall.

"What are you two?" I asked the same time Sia asked, "What are we?"

"Well," Sakeru said as he and Kane walked us to our next class, I'm assuming, "I'm a Dragon Tenshi. Kane is mixed with Tiger Youkai and Psychic One."

"Where are you escorting us now?" I asked.

Kane and Sakeru exchanged a look.

"I'm going to be taking Sianku," Kane said, "And Sakeru is taking you."

"WHAT?!"

I stopped dead in my tracks. There wasn't a snowballs chance in hell they were going to split us up in a weird place like this! I took a fleeting look in Sias' direction and saw in her eyes that she agreed with me 100%.

"No!" I said, "You aren't going to be splitting us up!"

Kane put a hand on my shoulder, but as soon as he did, he flinched and took a step back. I looked at Sia and she nodded slightly, scratching at her arm that was closest to me, but otherwise stayed put.

That power from before, the one that used to burn Sia, was coursing through my body; just barely contained under my skin.

Sakeru, who seemed to be unaffected said, "We're taking you to different training dojos. But because of the fact that you two aren't the same, we _have_ to split you up. It's for protection purposes."

I looked at Sia, and she stared back at me. I could tell she already made the connection, a second before I did.

I was the angel.

And she was the demon.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: dun dun dun!!!????

REVIEW!

I'll love you FOREVA!


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Aki took me into her arms tightly.

"Sia-"

"Don't you worry about me, Aki. I'll be perfectly fine. I know how to take care of myself. Now go on."

I turned to Kane as Sakeru walked away with Aki by his side. Kane smiled tenderly, but that smile still disturbed me. It was like I could see the animal in him just with that feral smile of his.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder as he escorted me.

"So you've finally realized it, huh?"

I nodded, "Aki's the Tenshi. I'm the Youkai." A humorless laugh escaped my lips, "It's understandable. I was always the dangerous one."

"What a minute!" Kane stopped just outside of the back doors, taking his arm from around my shoulders, "Yes you are a Youkai, but that doesn't make you dangerous. Tenshi are just as dangerous as Youkai, trust me, I know."

I shrugged, and went to open the doors. But obviously, Kane had other plans.

He gripped my shoulders tightly and pushed me up against the doors, "You are just now experiencing all of this. You don't know what dangerous is yet! Tenshi are the dangerous ones!"

My instincts took over. I hated being handled like this.

I jammed the heel of my shoe into his foot and punched him square in the face, hearing a startling crunch of bones. Obscenities streamed from his lips as he let go of me and fixed his nose to its correct position. It stopped bleeding instantly. Taking a step forward, I went to punch him again, but this time he was ready and grabbed my fist. I wretched it out of his grip.

He growled at me, a deep rumbling from his chest. Surprisingly, I felt my top lip curl over my teeth, my incisors sharpening to fine points.

Being this way….having these animalistic feelings inside of me awaken felt so right...

"Touch me like that again and see if I don't rip your arms from their sockets you bungling nincompoop!" I threatened.

Kane just looked at me for a second, then pushed the doors open mumbling a "follow me" before walking out.

As soon as we were outside, I saw many students lounging around. And there was definitely nothing habitual about it. Some students had wings, tails, more than two ears, claws, horns, and a couple of people even had vines all over their body or thorns and unusually big eyes. Some of them had such appealing scents, like they were drawing people in. What caught my attention the most were the two particularly large and tall buildings at either end of this vast back of the school.

"Sianku!"

Kane was already at the door for the one on the right, but I felt Akis' presence in the left one. I took, not even, one step toward the left one and Kane miraculously materialized in front of me, baring his teeth like how I did not 5 minutes ago. I went to take another swing at him, but he ducked and sighed impatiently.

"What?!" I snapped.

"You're the one who just took a swing at me for no damn reason!"

I shrugged, "I have a perfectly good reason."

"You make no sense!"

Glaring, I retorted, "I make perfect sense, you're just too dim-witted to comprehend my reasoning!"

I tried taking another step toward the left building, but Kane grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"That is a Tenshi building, Youkai aren't allowed in there!"

I snatched my arm back, "How many times do I have to tell you not to handle me like that?"

He clenched his teeth together, and I silently took pride in myself for getting on his nerves.

"We go to the Youkai building. Let's go."

He pushed me forward and kept pushing me until we made it to the doors of the right building. He opened the door, pushed me in along with himself, and closed the door again.

"This is the Youkai building," He said as I gazed around, "Demons such as you and I go here to train our abilities and become better at them. Across the yard is the Tenshi building, where Angels go to train." He shot me a look, "And where Demons are forbidden to go. And not only forbidden, but it causes us pain to go inside."

I ignored him and looked around some more. There were 2 guys sparring, and it interested me a great deal. One of them had spiky orange hair.

'It has to be dyed.' I thought as I witnessed him lunge at the other guy, who darted out of the way and sent what looked like a fire ball toward the orange-haired kid. He got hit in the back with it and went down, for only a second. He jumped right back up, laughed, and lunged again, but hit his mark this time and the two went tumbling to the ground in a mess of growls and flaring limbs.

And all of it happened in less than 5 seconds.

"The guy that controlled the fire is Justin, and the orange haired boy is Michael." A girl said, startling me.

I looked at her. She had pretty hazel eyes, but they seemed a bit too big for her small face. Her shoulder length golden hair was loose in around her face. She was wearing a plain t-shirt with some scuffed up pants and shoes. My eyes widened when I noticed the wings on her back, they were absolutely gorgeous. They flared out behind her in a mass of purple, blue, and green feathers. And what caught me off guard entirely was that she didn't have any human ears, but there were the four cat ears atop her head that made up for it I'm guessing. She caught me looking her over and smiled, showing her razor-sharp teeth; and I'm not just talking about her canines.

"Yeah, it is kinda weird I guess. Well, for the new comers. But you'll get used to it; I'm nowhere near as crazy as some of the other Faeries or even Demons."

She laughed, and I cringed slightly. Her laugh was very high pitched and just….terrifying.

"So you're a Faerie?"

She nodded, "Yup."

"But I thought only Youkai were allowed in here?"

She shook her head, her golden hair flying everywhere, "The other species are allowed into either one. It is only that Youkai cannot go into the Tenshi building and vice versa."

A mischievous smile crept to her lips again, but she didn't show her teeth…thank the lord. I stood my ground and smiled back, feeling my incisors sharpen again, the animalistic side of me starting to come out.

She laughed again.

"Well, my name is Nately Prime, and you are?"

"Sianku Masenko." I cooled down a bit, "Uhm…do you know where Kane Forkash went?"

"Oh."

She turned and pointed out a girl with dark blue hair who was latched onto Kane's arm, "He's over there, talking to Lezel, his girlfriend."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her look at my face to gauge my reaction.

"Ugh, that little…..wait till I get my hands on him. I'm going to break his nose. Again." I said, growling.

Nately laughed, "Getting a little green-eyed are we Sianku?" I could tell she was started to get excited, "Why don't you go over there and show that little cunt who's the boss?"

Is that what all Faeries were into? Causing trouble? I'd have to ask Kane about it later.

"No, I don't exactly want to start anything between them. He was just supposed to be my escort for the day."

"Well this is a training dojo, just go up to her and start fighting. If he gets mad, tell him that you were just wanting to spar with her." Another mischievous look made it to her eyes, "Or do you want to spar with me?"

I shook my head, "I only spar with my sister."

She took a step closer, "Oh c'mon. One little spar won't hurt anyone, and I'm certainly sure your sister won't care."

I didn't take a step back, but instead bared my teeth, "I only spar with my sister."

Nately took a step back, her too-big-eyes narrowing slightly, but that stupid smile never left her face.

"Where's your sister, then?"

"In the Tenshi building," I shot a glare towards Kane, but it went unnoticed, "but he won't let me go get her."

Nately's smile lessened a bit.

"So you're adopted? Or she is?"

"No…" I said, confused.

Nately seemed to be uneasy about what to say next.

"It's just…well, I've never heard of adults bearing a Youkai child and a Tenshi child." She fiddled with the bottom of her shirt, "Are you sure you're not adopted? Or maybe have different mothers or fathers?"

"I'm not adopted, and neither is my sister!" I snapped, "I remember not being the only one in the womb at the time, we held hands for heaven's sake! We are blood sisters!"

"She's your twin?!" Nately said, startled.

I shrugged, "Sure. And I'm going over to that damn Tenshi building to get her, whether player boy over there cares or not."

"Hm. Well, I could go get her for you if you want." She offered.

Something in the back of my mind said not to trust her, so I didn't.

"No, don't worry about it. I'm going to go get her." I shrugged, "Besides, the currents aren't that bad."

"You mean the purification abilities." She corrected me, "They don't bother you?"

"Not anymore. I've gotten used to it, it just sort of tickles now."

"Hm. Well, I'll go distract Kane so you can get out."

She ran over to them yelling something about not seeing Kane in such a long time and hugging him, blocking his view of the door. I bolted towards it, pushing it open and feeling the nice, cool air of outside on my skin. The people I saw from before were still lounging around as I walked to the other side of the yard, towards the Tenshi Building. A few of them looked at me with curious eyes, others ignored me, and I was glad none of them approached me. I reached the Tenshi building quickly, and pushed open the doors.

I felt a tingling sensation go across my skin, but it was nothing I wasn't used to. Before I even took a step, a boy with curly brown hair and brown eyes took my arm in a vise grip and the tingling sensation intensified, but still didn't hurt.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked, jerking me towards him.

My eyes bored into his. I was really getting irritated by the way boys here tended to handle me. I was not some silly package.

I jerked my arm out of his grasp.

"I'm looking for my sister." I said as calmly as I could, "Her name is Akina Masenko. She was escorted in here by Sakeru Hira."

"No. You'll just have to wait until she comes out. You aren't allowed into this building."

He grabbed my arm again, and the tingling feeling amplified so much that it felt like it was being absorbed into my skin…but it still didn't hurt. I sucker punched him and shoved him away from me as soon as he let go of my arm. But I guess what I thought was an effortless shove, was different from what my strength thought. He wound up flying across the building.

"AKI!" I shouted as he shot towards me.

I ran the rest of the way, meeting him in the middle and slamming my body against his. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Aki and Sakeru come running towards us. Because I wasn't paying attention, I got kicked in my stomach and landed on my back, the breath leaving my lungs in a swoosh. I jumped right back up and round-house-kicked him in the head, sending him twirling before hitting the floor. Before he got the chance to get up, I rushed over to him, grabbed him by the back of his shirt and flung him towards Aki, knowing she had my back.

And she sure as hell did.

She took him by the neck and pinned him to the ground.

"You ever touch my sister again in that manner, and see if I don't rip your arms from their sockets you incompetent fool!"

Hm, now did that sound familiar?

The boy being held in Akis' grip, looked up, and with one swift movement, kicked her in the stomach hard enough to be wretched from her grip and sent flying.

And that did it for me. I could feel my eyes begin to change from their icy blue/silver to a dark grey, like they did whenever I got angry enough.

Snarling, I ran to make my way to him, but a white blur faster than me rushed towards me, and tackled me to the floor. My head hit the floor so hard that black dots began forming before my eyes. Blinking rapidly, I looked up to see Sakeru straddling my waist, holding my arms down with his knees. I bucked wildly, but his grip only tightened.

"Stop bucking!" He groaned.

I ignored him and craned my neck to see Aki standing next to..Kane..and laughing..at me.

I kept bucking until Sakerus' abdomen came down hard on mine.

"Oomph."

"SIA!" I heard Aki yell, laughter in her voice, "That's definitely something you shouldn't be doing on school grounds!"

"Shut up." I mumbled.

Sakeru took my chin and lifted my head carefully; looking deep into my eyes.

"Her eyes are back to normal." He gently rubbed the back of my head and smiled lightly, "Sorry about that." Then he jumped off of me.

And for the first time, I noticed he had huge, black feathery wings on his back…and he had no shirt on.

Can you say sexy?!

I sighed, got up to my feet and looked over at Kane, who was FURIOUS.

I waved at him, just to see he got all the madder. Aki came over and took my hand.

"He is so pissed." I whispered, peeking over at him.

Aki just laughed and pulled me to the door, Sakeru and Kane following behind us.

"The purification powers are really hurting Kane. His demonic powers try to fight against it but if the Youkai doesn't have strong Youki, then his demonic powers eventually lose."

We were outside now, and, sneaking a glance at Kane, I saw him visibly relax.

"Well, don't you sound so cultured on this stuff." I said, "Using words like demonic, purification, and Youki."  
"It's because she listens to me." Sakeru said, coming up on the other side of me. He still has those wings out, but they were more relaxed, so they drooped to the floor, but not dragging.

"Well, there was nothing to listen to! Kane ditched me to go talk to his girlfriend. The only thing I learned was what that tingling sensation was called, and I learned it from a Faerie!"

Kane, on the other side of Sakeru, flushed a pinkish color.

I felt a tap on my hand and looked into Aki's eyes, the question clearly there.

"Compared to you, she's so dull!" I said aloud, making Aki laugh. "He's completely missing out."

Ignoring what I said, Sakeru went off on Kane, "You were supposed to tell her things that Mrs. Mena didn't cover. Not go rutting with that slut of a girlfriend you have!"

Aki and I looked at each other, amusement evidently in our eyes. We sat down on some nearby benches and watched this play out.

"Lezel is not a slut! And I wasn't rutting with her! I was just talking with her. Why don't you just calm down!"

"That's not the point." Sakeru said through clenched teeth.

Kane took a cautious step back while Sakeru continued, "You keep delaying your duties to go play 'let's make a baby' with her. You're in high school for crying out loud, your life hasn't even started yet! Not to mention you just met her 5 years ago!"

I looked at Aki, "Do you have something throwable?"

She leaned down and picked up a small rock. I took it and looked back at the boys, deciding which one to throw it at.

I decided Kane.

Only because I love irritating him.

So I threw it and it knocked him in the head.

Me and Aki just started laughing.

"What was that for!?" He yelled, half-heartily throwing the rock back at me.

"You're supposed to be teaching us important things, not arguing if Lezel is a slut or not!" Aki said vehemently.

Sakeru, forgetting about Kane for the moment said, "Sorry girls, its typical cousin stuff. We argue about this all the time."

I couldn't help it, I smiled at him and he sat next to me; rather close.

"Let's make this quick." Kane said, coming closer.

Sakeru rolled his eyes, but otherwise stayed quiet.

"To give you the short and sweet version: you've lived past lives. You just don't remember them all. Your memory is blocked by a birth spell."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: If you haven't realized, some chapters switch point of views. ^_^ yupperss!

so continue on peoples!


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

To say that we were surprised would be an understatement. A very big understatement. First I have a dream that our mother is coming to visit, and then we get transferred to a school, not to mention we aren't even human. Now we've lived past lives. I wasn't one to believe in reincarnation, but now it seems I haven't any choice.

"What?" I managed to choke out just as the bell rang.

Everyone outside and those that were once in the Youkai or Tenshi buildings scurried around, going back into the main building. As they were running I saw some of them begin to gleam and before my eyes, anything that was abnormal about them, disappeared. It just kind of vanished.

"It's a glamour." Kane said, noticing my astonished look.

"Well, let's get going." Sakeru said while getting up, using my upper thigh for support.

Aki got up and walked over to stand by Kanes' side. Sakeru looked at me and smiled.

"You get to come with me now." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up, "I get you, all to myself."

I looked at Aki to see her grinning like crazy.

"Let's hurry and get going before we're late." Kane said, putting his hand on the small of Akis' back and leading her towards the main building, "We have an exceptional amount of time to get to each class, but I like to get a good seat."

She nodded then looked over her shoulder at me and smiled lightly, "You know where to find me if you need anything. And behave!"

I waved, "Love you too, Aki."

Sakeru put his arm around my shoulders.

"The purification didn't bother you in the Tenshi building?" He asked as we made our way into the main building.

I shook my head, "I'm just used to it. I've been living with that sensation whenever Aki got mad for about 18 years. I've gotten immune to it I guess."

Sakeru stayed quiet for a minute while we continued to walk. I was suddenly aware of Sakerus arm around me. His arms were long, so his fingers lightly drummed on my upper arm; his other hand was jammed into his pants pocket.

"Hey," I realized, "where is your shirt?"

He looked down, just as surprised as I. "Oh, well I guess I left it in the Tenshi Building." He took his arm from around me, "Let's make a quick stop at my locker, I have an extra shirt in there. Run with me?"

I nodded and waited for him to lead the way.

We got to his locker in a matter of seconds; he was a pretty immediate runner. Not that I was having trouble keeping up. I stood there, waiting for him to finish.

He opened his locker, then, before my very eyes, his beautiful wings started to…mold to his back. Instead of going into his skin, like I assumed, they started to become little…ink lines. Before long, he looked like he had a tattoo of wings on his back. He took out a burgundy muscle shirt from his locker and slipped it over his head, rolling his shoulders.

"Amazing…" I said under my breath.

He looked at me and smiled sheepishly, "I guess Kane really didn't tell you anything. The people who have wings have that ability; you can't necessarily walk around with these huge things on your back. So the form and mold to our skin to look like a tattoo. It's not just a Tenshi thing, some Youkai also have wings."

"Do I?"

I couldn't help asking. He looked at me for a minute then shrugged.

"The birth spell usually keeps things like that locked up inside you. You'll have to have a parent take it off."

Crap.

"Let's get going before the late bell rings." He murmured, closing his locker.

Time for more running.

We ran down a corridor looking hallway with lots of doors. He slowed down and stopped in front of one that said: GOVERNMENTAL.

"Governmental?" I asked.

He just smiled and opened the door, dragging me in with him. The class was relatively empty except for about 10 students all together, counting us as well. The teacher wasn't even in yet.

"Sakeru! Over here!" A boy yelled, sitting with that eerie Faerie; Nately Prime. Although, there wasn't anything abnormal about her anymore. She looked...moderately human. Her wings were no longer out, neither were her 4 little cat ears. Her eyes locked with mine and smiled brightly, her sharp teeth showing.

"Sianku! Come on over here girl!"

Sakeru and I sauntered over and sat with them. The boy watched my every move, and I realized he was the person in the Youkai building controlling the fire. Justin. Nately smacked his arm and that shrill laugh penetrated my ears.

"Stop gawking at her!"

He looked at Nately for a second, then back at me, "I'm not gawking at her. I'm simply taking her in."

"Excuse me?"

Sakeru laughed, "Justin is a Phoenix demon and he likes to study everyone to have the upper hand if a fight should break out."

For some reason, I didn't like the idea that someone was "studying" me so they could try to fight me.

I didn't like that at all.

"Well Justin, no matter how hard you study, you'll never be ready for a fight with me. I'm totally unpredictable." I smiled, the animalistic feeling coming out, "Besides, the relationship between you and Nately can be, and is, your downfall. I could easily use her as a shield and you would without a doubt surrender just to save your pretty little girlfriend."

That seemed to take Justin by surprise and he growled protectively while Nately looked at me with that mean look in her eyes, like she was planning something devious against me. Sakeru just laughed. I smiled sweetly and batted my eyelashes.

"Or well, that's what I think." I said amiably.

He was about to retort but the teacher walked in then and they all turned their seats to face the front.

"Well, we have a new student as some of you can already tell. Her name is Sianku, and is sitting over there by Sakeru, Nately, and Justin. Make yourself familiar with her."

"Why?" Some snobbish looking girl with small brown eyes and long brownish/redish hair said, shooting a look in our direction.

The teacher, Mr. Kenol I learned from the board, responded, "Because this is my class and I say so. Also because you students need to be willing to accept newcomers as easy as you accept other things."

He walked over to his desk and sat down; locking his fingers together under his chin and quietly watched us for a moment. He looked like a young man, and very human, but he was most peculiar. I've never seen a teacher that just sat there and didn't engage right away with our studies. Suddenly, he laughed.

"Well Sianku, it is most peculiar in your case isn't it? You aren't necessarily used to this, but you will over time. And as you can conclude, I can read minds. It does come quite in handy at times."

He smiled.

"Can any of you tell Miss. Sianku what we were talking about before her arrival?"

He called on the snob-girl.

"We were talking about how to conceal ourselves so that the humans would have nothing to fear."

"Actually," Sakeru said, interrupting her, "we were past that. We were talking about how the Government is on to us and is willing to let us come out of hiding."

This seriously piqued my interest. We were in hiding? Is that why mom left us? Or is that why she beat us? Because she was afraid of us? But, then wouldn't she be the same as us? I was so confused!

"Questions Miss. Sianku?" Mr. Kenol asked.

"Uhm yeah," I said apprehensively, "I'm surprised by the information of the involvement of the Government."

Mr. Kenol seemed impressed by my usage of words.

I can't help that I have a rather large vocabulary…at times.

"In this class, we go over what the government has suspected about us and how far they are in discovering our cover."

"Well, how far are they? I mean, they fund a school like this for us so I'm guessing that they are right on the spot?" I asked.

Mr. Kenol shrugged, "Ask one of your classmates, this class isn't just for governmental services you know."

I turned around in my seat to look over at the other students who were waiting on me to call on one of them. Just because I don't like that snobbish blonde, and her hand wasn't up, I called on her.

She hesitated for quite a while, so Mr. Kenol just answered, "The founders of this school are representatives of our kind to the public. And in case you haven't been told, the founders are a Demon by the name of Mero and an Angel by the name of Kathy.-"

"What!?" I all but yelled, interrupting him and causing a few stares.

"What is it, Sianku?"

I shook my head, "NO! That cannot be true! Kathy is a malicious and heartless woman! And Mero hasn't been heard of in years! He's neglected us and hasn't looked back since!"

"You will not talk about them with such disrespect Sianku!" Mr. Kenol said in a firm, strong voice while standing up.

I too stood up and growled.

"But I cannot just stand by and let you talk about them with such adoration, Mr. Kenol!" I said vehemently, spitting out his name, "I will talk about them however I want! Kathy Masenko is a heartless woman with no feelings once so ever! If she is an Angel, then I am The Greek Goddess Artemis! And Mero Masenko is a coward to leave us behind like he did!"

"Mero hasn't left us behind!" Mr. Kenols' booming voice surrounded me, "He is off doing business to save our kind!"

My temper got the best of me, so I screeched at the top of my lungs, "SO HIS BUSINESS IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN HIS DAUGHTERS!? HIS BUSINESS IS WORTH MORE THAN THE LIVES OF ME AND MY SISTER?!"

Gasps erupted all over the room, but I ignored them. My anger was off the charts and I was shaking uncontrollably; I couldn't get a hold on myself. Faintly, I heard a heartbreaking shriek break through the deafening silence.

Aki, she felt my anger.

"TELL ME DAMMIT!" I yelled, pounding my hand on a nearby table, effectively breaking it, "DOES HIS BUSINESS MEAN MORE TO HIM THAN HIS KIN!?"

Out of my peripheral vision, a teacher from another classroom came in. This teacher looked nothing like Mr. Kenol. I was still in full tune of my anger, so I only realized that he was extremely tall and his fangs were so large that he had to keep his mouth open; like a Saber Tooth Tiger.

"What's her name?" He asked.

"Sianku…" Mr. Kenol paused, "Sianku Masenko."

The teacher walked over to me but stopped about 5 feet away when I snarled at him. Justin and Nately been gone, they moved from me when I got up to yell at Mr. Kenol. Sakeru stayed though and was now standing behind me, but I was okay with it. I…didn't see him as a threat like I should have, considering that he was made to destroy my kind.

"Sianku," the new teacher said, bringing me out of my silent musings, "I knew Mero personally, and…he never had any children. There's no way you and your sister could be his kin. Yes he had an affair with Kathy, but it's next to impossible to conceive a child, let alone two, with a Tenshi mother and a Youkai father. Your mother probably lied to you,-"

I snarled at him to shut up, "Kathy may be a mean person, but she never lies. She has never once lied to me and my sister. Mero Masenko is our father…and I can prove it…"

No sooner I said that, Aki rushed into the room; passing by the new teacher to stand next to me. I briefly looked over to her to see her looking at me. Her hair was down and framing her face, like mine but in waves. She placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed gently, telling me that she'll take it from there. The students from this class and others watched intently and I felt Sakeru move to stand by my other side.

"I am Akina Masenko and I can assure you that we are the children of Kathy and Mero Masenko. I am a Tenshi and my _sister_ here is a Youkai."

"That cannot be! Kathy was not pregnant when I last saw her!"

Sakeru interjected, "Mr. Don, use your nose." He said gently but firmly, "Can you not sense that they are telling the truth, that their scents are similar because they are truly sisters?"

Everyone in the room started to whisper frantically as Mr. Don paused and sniffed the air lightly.

"It cannot be true. I saw Kathy nearly 20 years ago and she was not pregnant!"

"We're 18." Aki and I said at the same time.

Mr. Kenol was the one who spoke up, his deep voice circling the room, "Students sit and talk amongst you while Akina, Sianku, Mr. Don, and myself step out."

As if it were a regular command, all of the students returned to their seats and began talking about this particular situation.

"Come on Akina and Sianku, we will discuss this in the hallway."

Me and Aki followed them out and closed the door behind us.

Getting right to it, I alleged, "You said yourself that it was _next_ to impossible!"

"We are Mero and Kathy's children, why can't you believe us?"

Mr. Don looked us over with a vigilant eye, "I can kind of see it now…" He mumbled to himself, "They both have the red hair of Kathy; it seems that Akina inherited the blue strands from Mero but Sianku has obviously inherited his species. Then there's the concept of them having the same scent as Kathy and Mero."

Mr. Kenol turned to Mr. Don, "Didn't you have a relationship with Kathy once? Before she had the affair with Mero?"

Mr. Don sighed, "Yes actually, and-"

"NO!" I yelled, cutting him off once again.

That just couldn't be right! Was mother that…easy?

Aki looked at me strangely, "What's wrong Sia?"

I snarled, "You're lying! No, no, no, no, no!"

I went to lunge at him but Aki firmly held onto me while Mr. Don shook his head 'no' that he wasn't lying.

"What is wrong?" Both Mr. Kenol and Aki asked.

I just glared at Mr. Don and asked, "Where is our brother, then?"

______________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Hm, did you expect that???

lol well please review.

I'll give you a cookie!


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Aki was so shocked that her hand fell from my arm and she slumped up against the door.

"We-we have a brother?!" She took gulps of air that were having a hard time getting to her lungs properly, "No, how could you get that information just because he and mother was once an item?"

The bell rung and I pulled Aki away from the door before it flew open. She leaned on me slightly; still shocked. Mr. Kenol and Mr. Don stood off to the side, watching us. Sakeru came out and helped Aki stand straight just as Kane came by.

"Aki!" I guess he was calling her by her nickname now, "What the hell happened? You said something about Sianku being angry and rushed…what happened?"

Mr. Kenol came over to us, "Akina, Sianku…Kathy is in the building."

"How do you know that?" Aki gasped.

"She's connecting to me through my mind and telling me. She wants you two to come to the front office."

I shook my head and turned to Sakeru and Kane, "I don't care who is supposed to have who; we are not splitting up. Isn't this third period?" When they nodded, I continued, "Then its lunch time." I turned back to Mr. Kenol, "Tell Kathy to kiss my ass."

We were now walking to the lunch room; Aki was holding my hand tightly. She was so shocked and stressed out. Hell, I was too! Kathy Masenko was in the building, our abusive and controlling mother.

I _did_ _not_ see this in my premonition. Instead of going to the doors that lead to the cafeteria, I dragged Aki to the doors that lead outside that had some benches.

"You said that your mother was dead." Kane said in a matter-of-fact tone, following us along with Sakeru.

"Well yeah," I said, "she is dead to us."

"But you didn't tell us she was Kathy Masenko!"

"We didn't know either!"

"How do you not know who your mother is?!"

I looked at him and growled, "I am not in the mood, Kane."

Sakeru gripped Kane's shoulder, "Leave her alone."

Ignoring them, I sat down and Aki followed my action. I stroked her hand lovingly.

"What happened?" Kane asked, referring to Aki.

I looked to Sakeru earnestly and he nodded, sitting on my other side.

"She's right," he started, "they didn't know that Kathy and Mero were the founders of this school and were considered legendary. It just so happens that they have a brother, now."

Kane shook his head, "If Kathy were pregnant with Mero's child, it would've been a celebration. I still don't understand why there wasn't one for you two. They are obviously Kathy and Meros' children."

I looked up at him, "Our brother is older than us and is not Meros' son. He's Mr. Dons'."

I ignored his shocked face, turned to Aki, and stroked her hand again.

"Aki, talk to me." I pleaded, "You aren't the only one hurting over this, Aki. Please say something." Unshed tears were stinging my eyes, but I refused to cry; crying was a weakness.

Forgetting the boys were there, I continued, "I don't want mom to come either, Aki. We've made it 3 years and…and I don't want her to bring her boyfriends over again and having them-"

Suddenly, Aki hugged me tight and whispered in my ear, "The boys…"

I turned to see Kane and Sakeru eyeing me suspiciously.

"What…?"

"What about your mothers' boyfriends?" Sakeru asked slowly.

I shook my head and smiled brightly, "Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it!" I got up, "Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving!"

Sakeru got up, "We'll get the food; you two stay here."

Before we could protest, he and Kane walked away.

"You have to be careful, Sia."

I looked at my sister, "I forgot that they were there and I was somewhat caught up in the past when she would bring them over."

She nodded.

"I'm just shocked is all, I mean a brother?!" She shook her head, "Was our mother that much of a whore?"

"Now why would you be calling Kathy a whore, Aki? I mean, she is your mother, that isn't a nice thing to say."

Sakeru and Kane came back with 4 trays of various foods.

Damn, this school had a better selection of food than any other school I've heard of so far.

"Because guys!" Aki said, taking a tray for me and her, "She had a relationship with Mr. Don, has a child with him, then goes and has an affair with Mero-our father. Does that not practically scream 'EASY'?"

Sakeru shrugged and again sat next to me with his tray. Kane sat on the other side of Aki and started picking at his food. I just looked at mine and my stomach felt uneasy.

"I'm not hungry."

Sakeru looked at me weird, "Not just 5 minutes ago you were saying you were staved.."

I shrugged, but otherwise stayed quiet.

Suddenly it felt like something was tugging at my mind, trying to get in..

'_Sianku Masenko! Get your ass up to the office now!_'

The stern voice of Kathy startled me and I jumped.

"Sia?" All three of my…companions said at the same time.

I shook my head, but her voice came back.

'_Did you truly think you could hide from me for long, Daughter_?' I could just about hear her laughing, '_Get Akina and walk your sorry asses up here. __**NOW**_.'

"No." I whispered fervently.

"Sia!" I heard Aki yell, "Tell me what is going on!"

I growled vaguely under my breath, "She's in my head."

"Push her out." Kane said simply, as if that were the simplest thing in the world; like spitting spit bubbles.

"How?" I stressed out between my teeth.

I could still hear her yelling at me to get a move on and yelling about other non-important things.

Kane turned to look at me, "Imagine that she really is in your head; physically, not just mentally. Then push her out. With your mind, imagine that she was just pushed by you and is tumbling through the open door of your mind." He shrugged, "It's quite simple."

He went back to his food and I did as I was told; finally feeling peace in my brain. I sighed and rubbed my temples carefully. I felt Aki's hand on my back, rubbing small circles to try and soothe me.

This bitch just wasn't going to give up, was she?

"You should know I don't give up, dearest Daughter."

__________________________________________________________________________

A?N: I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for this short chapter! I just couldnt really think of anything, im sooooo sorry!


End file.
